By the Angel
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Victoria is a Rockstar by day, and a Shadowhunter by night. No one knows she's a shadowhunter, beside Magnus Bane her best friend. One day Victoria meets a Blonde shadowhunter, he saves her from danger. From then on Victoria starts to fall in love with him. By the Angel (sorry summary sucks, but check out the story ;D)
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been reading alot of fanfics these past week. But most of all I've been reading The Mortal Instruments Books 1,2,3 and now I'm reading the 4th book :D**_

_**And I seriously can't get Jace out of my mind xD heheh Well to be honest, he's one hell of a hot guy ;D hehe All thought I'm a total Ian Somerhalder Addict~**_

_**Well I hope you guys will love this story ~~ I just came up with this idea an hour ago, and i feel like writing it down (^_^) **_

_**The song in the beginning is from ~**_

_**Enjoy~~ ps: I loooooooooooove the name of this story! I read it alot in TMI ;D Team Jace all the way baby!**_

Chapter 1: By the Angel

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down

When the song came to an end, Everyone applaused and screamed her bands name:"Dark Angels!" Victoria smiles and looks at the main vocalist of her band. David is a great guy, he's hot and he got a beautiful voice. Which girl wouldn't fall for him?! Well Victoria loved him as a brother, she wasn't interested in any guy. David looked at the public and shouted:"Thank you for coming, I love you all. You're amazing!" Victoria chuckles when she sees the youngest band member Stefan, Jumping up and down with his hands in the air. Stefan is the guitarist and he loves concerts alot, he will never stop smiling when they're performing. Chris the drummer of the band whistles loud and shouts:"See you guys next week!" The public shouts all the band members names. Victoria hangs her bass guitar on her back and shouts:"Love you all!"

After awhile...

David poures 4 glasses full of champagne, he gives each band member a glass. Victoria grabs her glass and says:"To our 25th concert!" Everyone toasts and Stefan shouts:"May our music keep beating," Chris grins and says:"And the party never ends!" they all drink their glasses at once, Victoria stands up and takes her shirt off. She was wearing a black tanktop, black shredded skinny jeans and her leather boots. Victoria looks at David and says:"David, I can't be at the after party tonight. My uncle wants to talk to me about something." Stefan sighs and looks sad, He then says:"Again? It's always the same, you know your uncle is such a buzzkill." Victoria chuckles and says:"I'm sorry Stefan, but I really need to go. I promise you, I will make dinner for us tomorrow."

Stefan smiles and says:"Okay Vic." Victoria always smiles when they say her nickname. Chris smiles and says:"Well then Vic, go to your uncle. We'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to finish the lyrics of the song we talked about." Victoria noddes and stands up, David smiles and says while looking at her tattoos. He then says:"I will never get used to those tattoos, how many do you have?" Victoria grins and says:"I have many tattoos, well to be exactly 24." Stefan lifts his eyebrows and says:"Wooow That's amazing! Where did you get these tattoos? I also wanna get the same tattoos as you." Victoria smiles and says:"In a city I can't remember. Well i'm gonna go, see you guys tomorrow." David noddes and Chris winks her, Stefan sighs and waves at her.

Victoria puts her Black leather jacket on, and leaves the band's appartment. She walks towards her motorcycle, Victoria sighs and grabs her cellphone. She calls her uncle Magnus Bane, he answers the phone:

_Magnus- Hello victoria, where are you?_

_Vic- I'm at the bands appartment, where are you?_

_Magnus-I'm inside Pandemonium, there are alot of demons here._

_Vic- I'm on my way to you, don't talk to any of them. Just wait for me._

_Magnus- See you in a second_

Victoria starts her motorcycle's engine, she drives to her appartment. Victoria runs inside her house, once she arrives there. She grabs her 10 seraph blades from her closet. she puts all the blades on her bed, Victoria wears a black leather coat. She then grabs all the daggers and puts them inside her coat. Victoria runs outside again, and drives towards Pandemonium. When she arrives there, Victoria grabs her favorite dagger. It looks as iff it's made of fine glass, it has a blue shade. Victoria enters the night club, once she's inside she starts looking for Her uncle. Victoria walks towards Magnus, She sees a a guy with brown eyes wearing black eyeliner. The guy walks towards Victoria, he smiles and says to her:"You're new here, I've never seen you before." Victoria grins and says:"Follow me ." She winks the guy and walks towards the backdoor. Magnus sees what Victoria's doing, he walks behind the guy.

Once they're outside Victoria grabs her favorite Blade, and stabs the guy in his stomach. He makes a loud noise, the sound of thousand birds. Victoria wippes her Blade on her coat, the guy turns into ashes. Magnus sighs and says:"That was number one, there are still 10 to go." Victoria grins and says:"10 demons is nothing for a shadowhunter like me." Yes, Victoria is a Shadowhunter. Only Magnus Bane knows that, he's not her uncle but an old friend of her deceased parents. Magnus smiles and says:"Let's get to work." Victoris smiles and they both enter Pandemonium again.

_**I hope you guys liked this first chapter~~~**_

_**I may update this story tomorrow ;D**_

_**review please and check out my other fanfics :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm totally addicted to The Mortal Instruments these days... I have been listening to alot of TMI soundtracks, especially 'When the Darkness comes - colbie caillat' I hope you guys liked my first chapter, I'm gonna make this chapter alot longer. (^_^) Thank you Cazdinsdale for your sweet review ;D **_

_**Well enjoy this chapter ;)** _

Chapter 2: When the Darkness comes

_Underneath the echoes_  
_ Buried in the shadows_  
_ There you were_

_ Drawn into your mystery_  
_ I was just beginning_  
_ To see your ghost_  
_ But you must know_

_ I'll be here waiting_  
_ Hoping, praying that_  
_ This light will guide you home_  
_ When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_  
_ Hidden in the sun_  
_ For when the darkness comes _

6:00 am... Victoria looks at her cellphone, she sighs and says:"really Magnus? it's 6 am, what do you want?" Magnus grins and says:"I want you to meet a friend of mine, he's downstairs." Victoria yawns and pulls the blanket over her head. Magnus pulls the blanket off her and says:"Vic, come on. Wake up." Victoria looks at Magnus and says:"Allright" She stands up from her bed, Victoria was wearing black short shorts and a white tanktop. You could see the runes all over her body, Magnus smiles and says:"Do you wanna eat something?" Victoria puts her hand on her head and says:"Pancakes, milkshake, eggs and cornflakes."

Magnus lifts an eyebrow and says:"You don't get roomservice Vic." Victoria grins and says:"I was joking, give me some orange juice that's all." Magnus shakes his head and leaves the room with Victoria. When they're in the livingroom, Victoria sees a guy with dark brown hair sitting on the couch. She lifts an eyebrow and smiles, Magnus looks at her and whispers in her ear:"He's off limits Vic." Victoria rolls her eyes and says to the guy:"Hello, I'm Victoria Trueblood Nice to meet you." The guy stands up and says:"Nice to meet you victoria, My name's Alec lightwood." Victoria smiles and says:"Just call me Vic, well Alec I heard alot about you from Magnus."

Magnus was cooking in the kitchen, Victoria sits on a chair and says:"So how long have you two been a couple?" Alec looks at Victoria and says shyly:"2months now." Victoria grins and says:"Did you two have, you know what i mean." Alec looks at Victoria with a puzzled expression, Magnus stands beside Victoria and says:"Vic please, manners." Victoria sighs and says:"Thanks for the orange juice, well why don't we all go out together?" Magnus looks at Alec and says:"What do you think Alec?" Alec sighs and says:"I'm sorry, I have to help my sister out with something." Magnus looks sad and says:"Well Isabelle is a total buzzkill."

Alec smiles and Victoria says:"Do you have a sister? Is she also a Shadowhunter?" Alec noddes and says:"I also have two brothers, Max is 9yrs old and Jace is 20yrs old. Isabelle is also 20yrs old." Victoria smiles and says:"You're lucky, i don't have any siblings. I wish I had." She stands up and says:"How old are you Alec?" Alec says:"I'm 21yrs old, and you?" Victoria smiles and says:"I'm the same age as Jace and Isabelle ." Alec smiles and Victoria says:"Well, you guys are going out together?" Magnus noddes and says:"I'm gonna help out Alec." Victoria sighs and says:"I'm bored, there is no practice today. So the only thing i can do is sit down and watch tv or do something else."

Alec looks at Magnus and then looks back at Victoria. He says:"Victoria, you can come with us iff you want?" Victoria looks at Alec and says:"Are you sure you want me to come with you guys?" Magnus smiles and Alec says:"A friend of Magnus is also a friend of mine." Victoria stands up and kisses Alec on his cheek, he smiles shyly and Victoria says:"You know what, give me the adress of your house. Cause I'm gonna take a shower and go check iff my Band mates need anything." Alec looks at Victoria and says:"Okay, I'll write it down." Magnus gives Alec a paper and pencil, Alec writes the adress down. Victoria smiles and Alec says:"See you later."

Victoria smiles and says:"Yup see you later Alec, Magnus where is chairman meow?" Magnus grins and says:"He's sleeping on my bed, just leave him there." Magnus puts on his shoes and says:"Well then see you later Vic." Victoria noddes and the guys leave the house, Victoria walks upstairs and takes a shower. After awhile she's putting her clothes on, Black shredded skinny pants and a black tanktop. She puts a Black leather jacket on, Victoria grabs one seraph dagger and puts it in her inside pocket of her jacket. Victoria walks downstairs and puts her Black boots on, she opens the frontdoor and grabs her Keys from her jacket. Victoria closes the door behind her and walks towards her car, A Black Porsche Cayman S. She get's in her car and drives towards the Bands appartment.

When she arrives there, she opens the door with her keys. Victoria sees the guys having breakfast, each of them looking tired. They didn't sleep much these days, They only party everynight. Victoria looks at David and says:"Hey David, do you guys need anything?" David yawns and says:"No thanks, I see you have some business to attend to." Victoria noddes and says:"Yeah my uncle wants me to meet some of his friends, They're good people." Victoria was cursing herself from the inside, she hated lying to these guys. They're like family to her, no they are her family. Stefan sighs and says:"Good luck Vic." Victoria smiles and pats Stefan on his head.

Chris leans against the wall and says:"Vic, there is a party in the afternoon. I know you're gonna say that you're busy. Just try to come iff you can." Victoria sighs and says:"I promise you guys, I will come over. You know my uncle, he doesn't like it iff I party too much." Victoria just wanted to tell them the truth, but she can't she's afraid to lose these guys. Chris noddes and Victoria says:"Well so I'm gonna go, see you guys later." david shouts:"Damn Stefan, you're such an idiot. Keep your hands beside you!" Stefan looks sad and whispers sorry to David, Chris laughs and Victoria sees that Stefan dropped a glass of milk on David's shirts. Victoria shakes her head and says:"Stefan you're really a clumsy guy."

David sighs and says:"Nevermind, I'm gonna take a shower. See you later Vic." Victoria noddes and winks Stefan, he smiles and says:"where are you going?" Victoria smiles and says:"I'm gonna help My uncle with some stuff, his friend Alec needs some help at his house." Stefan sighs and Chris says:"Well enjoy helping out, We're gonna practice a lill bit for tomorrow night." Victoria lifts an eyebrow and says:"Tomorrow night?" Stefan stands up from his chair and says:"Yeah we're gonna perform at Pandemonium." Victoria looks shocked but smiles immediattely, she says:"Nice! Well then, I'm gonna come over in a few hours. Bye guys."

She closes the dor behind her, and drives towards Pandemomium. When she arrives there, she searches with her eyes for someone. When she sees her cousin, she runs to him and shouts:"By the angel! Will Trueblood what are you doing?" Will grins and says:"I was just playing a game called'Kill the demons', You're gonna like it. Oh wait, you're playing it every night." He winks her and Victoria sighs, she looks at him and says:"I have a big problem, like a serious big problem." Will lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms, he says:"What's wrong Vic?" Victoria tells him that the band is going to perform at Pandemonium tomorrow night. Will sighs and says:"Damn, we're gonna need some back up. I don't wanna see any of your friends getting hurt."

Victoria smiles and says:"I knew you could help me out." Will grins and says:"That's what family does, always helping each other." Victoria rolls her eyes and says:" see you later Cus." Will winks at Victoria, she leaves the club while running. Victoria grabs the piece of paper out of her pocket, and reads the adress. 'The Institute' Victoria sighs and thinks'those idiot, they could have just told me that i had to go to the Institute.' Victoria starts the engine of her motorcycle, and drives the whole way to The Institute. When she arrives there, the door opens and she get's inside the institute. She hears Magnus laughing, Victoria sighs and walks towards the sound of laughter.

She finds Alec and Magnus talking to a brown haired Girl, she looks a little bit like Alec. Victoria smiles and says:"The cute ones here." Alec and the brown haired girl both laugh and Magnus rolls his eyes. Victoria looks at Magnus and says:" I'm at your service." Alec smiles and says:"Thank you for coming Victoria, I really appreciate it." Victoria smiles and says:"Like i said a friend of Magnus, is also a friend of mine." The brown haired girl smiles and says to Victoria:" Nice to meet you, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Alec's younger sister." Victoria smiles and says:"Nice to meet you too Isabelle, I'm Victoria Trueblood. Magnus's best friend and housemate." Isabelle smiles and Magnus says:" Well then let's get started, Alec what do we need to do?"

Alec sighs and says:"We have to sort all the books in the library by alphabet, my little brother Max made a mess out there." Magnus chuckles and says:"That cute little boy, I really like him alot." Victoria smiles and says:"Is your little brother here?" Isabelle noddes and says:"He's actually standing right behind you." Victoria turns around and finds a cute little boy, with the same dark brown hair as Alec and Isabelle. But he has the same eyes as Isabelle, brown eyes. Victoria looks at him and says:"Hey there buddy." Max looks at her and smiles, he says:"Hey are you Alec's girlfriend?" Alec looks shocked at his little brother, Isabelle chuckles and Magnus smiles.

Victoria laughs and says:"Nope, I'm Magnus's best friend Victoria. You can call me Vic iff you want." Max smiles and says:"That's too bad, You're pretty i really thought Alec had finally found a beautiful girl." Victoria bursts out in a laugh and Alec covers Max's mouth. Victoria says while laughing:"God Max, you're so damn funny." The little boy grins and Alec takes his hand from Max's mouth. Max looks at Victoria and says:"So are you here to help with the mess i made in the library? I'm really sorry for that." Victoria hugs Max and says:"No problem Max, I'll do anything for you. God I already love you." Max grins and says:"Well everyone loves me, I'm the same as Jace. Every girl falls in love with me."

Victoria chuckles and says:"You're a smart little boy, we're gonna be great friends Max." Max smiles and noddes, on that second a Blond haired guy walks inside the livingroom. Max turns around and shouts:"Jace!"

_**I hope you enjoyed reading my second chapter ;D **_

_**gonna upload a new chapter tomorrow (^_^) **_

_**review ;D** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gonna do my best to write a good chapter ;D **_

_**Thanx to the people who review, and read my fanfic (^_^) **_

_**Enjoy** **reading~**_

Chapter 3: New friends

Victoria couldn't take her eyes of Jace, they where all sorting the books in the library. Jace was talking to Max, the little boy was talking about a new manga. Jace was smilling the whole time, Victoria was putting a few books on a shelf. She was taking a glimpse evry now and then from Jace. Magnus saw that, he walked toward her and said:"You're staring too much Vic." Victoria rolls her eyes and says:"He's hot, okay. Staring wont kill him." Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, he then says:"Just keep doing what you where doing, i won't stop you." Victoria bows and says:"thank you." She then sticks her tongue out at Magnus, Max saw that and sayed:"Did you stick your tongue out to me?"

Victoria smiles and says:"No buddy, I stuck my tongue out at Magnus." Victoria walks to Max and whispers in his ears:"Iff i buy you some new manga's, will you do something for me?" Max's eyes are wide open, he smiles and says:"Yes off course." Victoria grins and says:"Go show Magnus and Alec your new manga's." Max noddes and says:"Is that all?" Victoria noddes and Max runs towards the guys, he starts telling them about the hero in the manga. Victoria smiles and grabs a few books, she walks towards Jace and says:"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Victoria Trueblood." Jace looks at her and says:"Hey, I'm Jace."

Victoria smiles and starts putting the books on the shelves, she says:"So do you also live here?" Jace says:"yes." Victoria sighs and thinks:I just wanna talk, and he doesn't even care that I'm here. She then smiles and says:"So are you also a Lightwood?" Jace looks at Victoria and says:"No, i'm a Herondale. But Alec, Isabelle and Max are like my siblings." Victoria was glad that Jace was starting to talk to her. Jace grabs a few book and says:"You've been staring at me alot, since I came here." Victoria didn't know what to answer, so she just said:"You have some awesome runes."

Jace lifts an eyebrow and says:"Really? My runes?" Victoria go's with her hand through her hair and says:"Okay you got me, I was staring at you." Jace grins and says:"Am I that handsome?" Victoria smiles and says:"Cocky much?" Jace smiles and says:"Very much, well I just finished 20 shelves." Victoria grins and says:"Me too, so we're done now. Are we?" Jace looks at Victoria and says:"I have a few things to do, see you." Victoria smiles and says:"Goodbye Jace, It was nice to meet you." He noddes and leaves the library, Victoria sighs and says to no one in particular:"God, he's so hot." Isabelle leans against the wall and says:"I heard that."

Victoria turns around and sees Isabelle, Victoria smiles and Isabelle says:"So Victoria, are you going on night patrol?" Victoria noddes and says:"Yeah, I've been doing that since I was 14years old." Isabelle grins and says:"Same with me, I really Like to go on day patrol. And finally I can do it now." Victoria smiles and says:"Me too, I wanna do Day patrol. I'm in a Band, and we have alot of afterparty's. But i have never been to any of them." Isabelle smiles and says:"Wow, you're in a band. I never heard of a shadowhunter, who's playing in a band?" Victoria grins and Isabelle says:"Are you a singer?"

Victoria shakes her head and says:"I can sing rather good, but I play the Bass guitar." Isabelle smiles and says:"That's great, mind showing me your skills someday?" Victoria noddes and says:"I'm gonna go home, take a shower and then go check on my band mates." Isabelle smiles and says:"okay, See you later." Victoria smiles and leaves the library, she walks down the stairs. When she's standing outside the institute, she get's on her motorcycle. Victoria sees Jace talking to Alec and Magnus, Magnus was talking with a serious expression on his face. Victoria couldn't hear anything they where saying, she just new that it had to be bad. Cause Magnus wasn't smiling at all, and Alec was just nodding the whole time.

Victoria drives towards them and stops beside Magnus, they look at her and Victoria says:"What's wrong Magnus?" Magnus sighs and says:"There are some downworlders who are picking a fight against each other." Victoria looks at Magnus and says:"I'm sure it's werewolves against vampires, I'm gonna talk to Raphael." Alec looks at Victoria and says:"Raphael can't be trusted, someone needs to go with you." Victoria smiles and says:"Don't worry Alec, Raphael won't dare touch me. He's too afraid of me, and I'm sure he didn't forget the last time he made me mad." Magnus grins and says:"Victoria can handle this alone, we're gonna talk to Clary and Luke."

Jace noddes and says to Victoria:"Take care." Victoria noddes and says:"I'm gonna straight to Raphael, see you guys later." She was about to drive away, Victoria get's off of her motorcycle and whispers into Magnus's ears:"Next time, take me with you iff you come here again."Magnus lifts an eyebrow and Victoria grins. She winks at Magnus and get's back on her motorcycle, she then drives away. Alec looks at Magnus and says:"Are you sure she's gonna be safe?" Magnus noddes and says:"I'm sure, but I still need someone to look after her." Magnus looks at Jace and says:"Could you go check on her please?"

Jace noddes and says:"Allright, but call me iff there is any news about those downworlders." Magnus says:"Okay." Alec sighs and says:"Be careful Jace, I don't trust those vampires." Jace grins and says:"I know Alec, don't worry." Meanwhile Victoria was driving towards Hotel Dumont, when she arrives there. She kicks the door open and shouts:"Raphael, where are you?" She grins when she hears a voice behind her say:"What do you want?" Victoria turns around and sees Raphael standing behind her, with some other vampires behind him. Victoria grins and says:"I heard from Magnus, that there is a fight going on between the Werewolves and your friends. Is that true?"

Raphael sighs and says:"That's true, but they're not of my clan. No one knows these vampires." Victoria sighs and leans against a wall, Raphael looks at her and says:"You got some new runes." Victoria noddes and says:"Yeah, I put the rune of strength on me. Btw I want you to show me , where those vampires are." Raphael noddes and says:"I see we have company." Victoria lifts an eyebrow and Raphael says:"Nothing, I was just joking. nevermind." Victoria rolls her eyes and says:"You still have those silly jokes, you never change." Raphael grins and says:"I'm a vampire, we always stay the same." Victoria rolls her eyes and says:"Well are you going to show me, where those other vampires are or not."

Raphael grins and says:"Let's go, I'll show you the way." Victoria walks towards the door and she leaves the Hotel with Raphael. Meanwhile Jace was sitting on the top of a building. He was looking at Victoria, He couldn't hear anything, Jace turns around and says:"What is she saying now, Mundane?" Simon sighs and says:"Raphael told her, he will show her the way to the other vampires." Jace noddes and says:"Then we need to follow them, let's go mundae." Simon looks at Jace and says:"I'm not a mundane Jace, I'm a vampire." Jace sighs and says:"It's the same to me, Mundane." Simon ignores Jace and starts running downstairs.

Jace and Simon follow, Raphael and Victoria. They keep walking behind them, but they stay a few steps away from them. So that they don't notice, that they're following them. Simon hears Victoria say:"Raphael, iff you cross me one more time you know I will kill you." Raphael chuckles and says:"I wouldn't dare to do that Victoria, who do you think I am." Victoria rolls her eyes and says:"I warned you." Raphael noddes and says:"I won't do that, you have my word." Simon looks at Jace and tells him the whole conversation, Victoria had with Raphael. Jace grins and says:"She's one hell of a Shadowhunter." Simon noddes and they continue walking.

After awhile they arrive at an abandoned building, Simon shivers and says:"I don't like this place." Jace grins and says:"It's full of your family, I don't understand why you don't like it." Simon rolls his eyes and says:"Victoria and the others are upstairs." Jace walks further and Simon walks behind him, Jace notices that and says:"I'll protect you Mundane." Simon looks mad at Jace and says:"Shut up Jace." Jace grins and stops when he sees Victoria leaning against a wall. Jace hides behind a wall, Simon does the same as Jace. Victoria looks at Raphael and says:"So where are they?" Raphael sighs and says:"Patience Victoria."

Victoria sighs and on that second 20 vampires enters the room. Victoria grins and says:"You're finally here, so tell me who's picking a fight with those werewolves?" A redhaired guy with brown eyes says with an arrogant attitude:"I picked a fight with those dogs, they deserve that." Victoria grins and says:"Off course, I knew that your leader had to be an arrogant bastard." The redhaired guy shows his fangs and says:"Shut up Blackhaired bitch! I heard alot about you, you're an egoistic women. Who killed her own family to Become a great shadowhunter." Victoria walks towards the vampire and stands before his face and says with venom:"Who are you to say such things about me!"

Th redhaired guy grins and says:"Bullseye." Victoria Grabs her seraph sword and puts it under the vampires chin. She looks mad and says:"Shut your mouth, or i'll make you regret you came here." The guy sighs and says:"Why did you bring her here Raphael?" Raphael sighs and says:"Well she needs to talk to you Michael." Michael leans against a wall and Victoria keeps staring at him. Jace thought: Iff looks could kill, that Michael guy would have already been dead. Because of the way Victoria was looking at him. Victoria sighs and says:"Listen I don't like you, and you don't like me. But I wanna stop this stupid fight you're having with the werewolves." Michael lifts an eyebrow and says:"Well first I have to talk to those dogs, then I might consider stopping this fight."

Victoria sighs and says:"WHy did this fight start?" Michael go's with his hand through his hair and says:"We where walking on the streets at 1pm, we heared there where some thieves in New york. So I told my boys to hunt them down, and feed on them. As you can see, we only feed from bad people." Victoria rolls her eyes and says:"I'm glad you do that, so what did the werewolves do?" Michael clenches his fists and says:"They killed one of our mates, a good friend of mine Steven. We found him in shreds all over the street." Victoria sighs and says:"And did you guys do anything?" Michael noddes and says:"Yes, Steven never listened to me. He fed on a human, one of the werewolves's cousin."

Victoria shakes her head and says:"And the girl died, am i right?" Michael noddes and says:"We didn't want that, so i took the girl's body and buried her." Michael sighs and continues:"The girl was only 12years old, I was about to kill Steven myself. But then we found him dead on the street." Victoria noddes and says:"You're not that bad, I'm glad you buried the girl. I'm sure the werewolves would appreciate that alot." Michael noddes and says:"Thanks, I just want them to leave us alone. The rules in my group are good, we don't kill innocent people. Whoever crosses the rules, get's killed." Victoria walks towards Michael and says:"Your rules are good, I hope to meet each other again." Michael grins and reaches his hand out to Victoria, she shakes his hand and grins back.

She then looks at Raphael and says:"I'm gonna call Luke." Raphael noddes and Victoria calls Luke, she keeps talking to him for a few minutes. When she's done, she says:"It's settled, Michael the werewolves won't come near you again. I told them to stay away from this part of the city. So now you can live the way you where living." Michael sighs in relief and says:"Finally, thanks." Victoria noddes and says:"Well i'm gonna go, i'm tired." Raphael and Victoria walk away towards the stairs, Victoria stops walking and says:"Just come out whoever you are." Jace grins and says:"You just talked to some vampires as iff it was nothing."

Victoria looks at Jace and says:"That's me, always preventing the worst from happenning." Jace looks at Victoria and says:"Who's full of himself now?" Victoria smiles and says while looking at Simon:"Who are you?" Simon says:"I'm Simon lewis." Jace grins and says:"He's a mundane." Victoria shakes her head and says:"He's a vampire, I can feel that." Simon smiles and says:"I'm glad you're not as arrogant as Jace." Victoria grins and says:"I didn't know Jace was an arrogant guy." Jace grins and says to Simon:"Don't you need to check on your girlfriend?" Simon noddes and says:"Yeah, I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you Victoria." Victoria smiles and says:"Likewise Simon." He smiles and leaves the building, Raphael looks at Victoria and says:"I also have to go, see you later Victoria.'

Victoria noddes and says:"Iff you need anything, just call me Raphael." He noddes and says:"Thanks Victoria." She smiles and Raphael leaves the building too, Jace looks at Victoria and says:"You've got some weird friends." Victoria chuckles and says:"Do you have something to do right now?" Jace shakes his head and says:"No, Magnus told me to keep an eye on you. Iff you're done, then so am I." Victoria grins and says:"I know a good place." Jace and Victoria both leave the building together.

**_I hope you guys liked my 3th chapter, this one was longer ;D _**

**_Review iff you want and follow me on twitter: Damon_Misaki 92 _**

**_see you next time fellow shadowhunters (^_^)_ **


End file.
